


Waking the Beast

by SCP_1471



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Furry, Knotting, Other, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_1471/pseuds/SCP_1471
Summary: Your massive werewolf (they claim they're a Gaur) partner is heading to sleep but you want some fun, so you (with permission) decide to have some while they're asleep.





	Waking the Beast

Those low rumbles, almost house-shaking, echo through the house. The tell-tale sign of your monstrous partner getting ready to go to sleep. Which you would think would drive you crazy hearing that every night. But thankfully, they actually sleep for days at a time and stay awake for a good week afterwards. It’s rather… interesting.

Notably, the pile of pillows and blankets that make up your shared bedroom. You open the door, seeing your partner getting comfy on the pile. Your huge, fluffy, almost-werewolf partner. You say almost because they’re a bit… fangy compared to most werewolves. That and they don’t have a human form. They claim they’re a Gaur. Which I mean, it’s not like you mind the specifics. All that matters is that you love them and their huge fluffy form.

“Getting ready for bed? Need anything?” You lean up against the door frame, those bright green eyes gazing up at you. Though you can see in their expression just how tired they are.

“Nah, I just ate.” They signed back to you. They never could get a handle on human speech, so sign language is the best way they can communicate. But they can understand your voice just fine. Which makes things a bit hard to communicate back and forth across the house, but generally weird noises from them means they wanna talk.

“But your company would be nice. I always have enjoyed holding onto something when I sleep” They continue, the gentle color of a blush forming on your face. Man they were so cute sometimes.

“Well, it’s not quite bed time for myself, but…” You do recall something that was brought up once. Something you’ve been meaning to try. “I was wondering if you’d be okay with me, well… getting you off while you sleep?”

This time it was your partner’s time to blush. Although there wasn’t any skin on their face to show off the blush, you could tell by the look on their face. The look causes you to giggle, as your partner collects themself to form words. “I… would not be against it…” They hesitate.

“Hey, sweetie, if you don’t feel up to it I won’t make you do it.” You push off from the frame of the doorway and kneel down in front of your lying-down partner. You reach a hand out to stroke along their fluffy muzzle. “It’s just an idea.”

A bit more hesitation, before their paws start to move. “Yes, I would like that very much.” The signing is met with a gentle huff from them. They seemed very into this idea.

You smile and give their snout a gentle kiss before getting back up on your feet. “Alright hun, guess you’ll be getting a nice surprise tonight~” You tease, turning around and strutting back towards the door. You stop again at the frame, peeking back over your shoulder. “Love you, sweetie. Sleep well okay?”

They nod, lying back as you shut the door. Gosh the thoughts of what you’re going to do with that huge knotted length while they’re asleep start running through your head. It’s enough that you can already feel yourself get worked up from the thoughts. “Okay, okay, just, wait a while… hold yourself together.” You decide to get your mind off it for now by dropping into a friend’s stream.

A few hours later, close to midnight, you finally decide to check in for the night. You say goodnight to your friends in the stream and set your laptop down on the couch as you get up, stretching. Well so much for getting your mind off things. You were worked up the whole time, thinking about just what you were going to do with your big sleepy monster.

You realize you also left a bit of a wet spot in your underwear with how worked up you were. Jeez you’re just really needy right now.

Making sure to be extra quiet, you slowly nudge the door open to the bedroom. The only light in the room was a sort of nightlight on the wall that resembled the moon. It even moved through the phases each day. Apparently it helps your partner sleep. Full moon tomorrow. Nice.

It takes a moment for your eyes to adjust to the dim lighting enough to see where your partner is and in what position. You see them sprawled out on their back, limbs out and drooped over various pillows. Perfect. You sneak on over to them, the door shut behind you, before stripping yourself down. Your hoodie falls with a thud, reminding you of the bottle of lube you slid into the pocket in anticipation.

That’s for later. First, to tease. You carefully pull yourself up into your partner’s lap, straddling them. Their warm, fluffy body feels heavenly against your nude form, especially on a chill autumn night like this. You reach forward and start to run your fingers through their soft fluffy chest. The brushing elicits a few cute noises from them, especially once you move your hands down to their tummy. “Such a good dog~” You whisper.

That’s when you feel it. Their length was already starting to emerge, and you could feel it press up against your rump. Well that didn’t take much. You snicker to yourself a bit and start teasing it out further with a few rubs and grinds. Wow they really are easy to get going when asleep.

After barely any time at all, they’re already at full length and twitching against you. You can hear their tail swishing subconsciously against the pillows and blankets. God damn they’re just so cute. You very slowly move your ass up and down their length, using your soft rear cheeks to tease them more.

Then a drip of warm precum causes you to shudder as it falls against your bare skin. Jeez already? You feel like maybe it’s time to put that member to good use. Leaning over, you snag the bottle of lube from your discarded hoodie. This was the good stuff, too. Nice and slick, not too stringy, and stuck around for a while.

You turn around in their lap, gently squeezing the bottle to let a good amount of the stuff drizzle onto your partner’s dick. It ran down their length, a thick helping of the slick fluid. Once you decided it was enough, you poured some into your palm, set the bottle aside, and went to work.

Gosh it was always so warm. Your hands wrap around the thick member in front of you, smearing the lube over the warm flesh. They’re so thick that you can’t even wrap one hand completely around it, and it takes both to glide up and down just to properly lube them up. You take it slow at first, not wanting to wake your beastly partner, but those cute whines and growls tempt you to go further.

You turn back around, using your lubed-up hands to spread the slick fluid across your rump. Gotta make sure you’re as lubed up as you can get. Taking your partner was always a feat, but you’ve never been able to take that knot of theirs. You’re hoping that some gentle, sleepy fucking like this could help you take those last couple inches.

With your entrance all lubed up and your partner’s body rearing to go, you raise yourself and angle your partner’s monstrous length up against yourself. Gently now… You bounce and grind just a little, helping the tip ease past your entrance.

Quiet moans escape you as you try, gently and slowly, to ease them into you. Sometimes you forget just how big they are, but you’re determined to take them without their help. Your hands rest on their chest, keeping yourself propped up, as you keep trying to urge them in past the pointed tip.

Then you feel it. Your rump stretches enough finally that you slide past the tip. You let out an eager moan as you easily take three or so inches of them in one go, before you muffle your noises with a hand. Fuck… You hope you didn’t wake them with that…

Your partner stirs, but only just barely. You take a bit to collect yourself, letting out a shaky breath. Okay… okay, you got this. Your hands grip gently into their fur, and you ease yourself down further. It takes some effort, having been a while since you’ve taken them like this. But you feel yourself lowering further and further onto them.

Slowly… You stop about halfway down their length, not sure you can take all 11 inches tonight. Damn… oh well. A few more moments, and you start bouncing gently. If you can’t take all of them inside you, you might as well have some fun here.

You bounce, up and down, using them like a toy. It feels incredible, too, their thick length stretching you and rubbing against your deepest most sensitive spots. Every bounce seems to elicit some cute, sleepy huffs from them. Sweet dreams~ But oh gosh you can’t help but let out a few squeaky moans as you ride them. Even the warmth from them is getting you going, and a hand wanders to your nethers.

Can’t help it… You start playing with yourself, making a bit of a mess. Your noises start getting louder, unable to keep a hold of them as much as you thought you could. Quiet… don’t wake them…

Then something heavy and fluffy rests against your back, a paw. You freeze and peek up at them, worried you woke them. Eyes still closed… Thinking they must be dreaming, you go back to bouncing.

You can already feel yourself getting close from all this. You never could last long with them inside you like this. But you can’t just stop here, maybe you could get them to cum in their sleep? Gosh I wonder…

But your thoughts are cut short when a second paw drapes over you. It almost feels deliberate, and you again you worry that you woke them.

It’s a tense few moments, before a grin pops up on your partner’s face and one of those bright green eyes opens. You blush intensely, embarrassed that you couldn’t keep yourself under control. Their paws leave your back so they can sign to you,

“I only just got to sleep when you came in, so I wasn’t really out just yet. But you seemed to be having fun so I didn’t want to stop you.” They smile, but nervously. It seems like they were worried they ruined your fun. You both seemed fairly embarrassed with your plans interrupted like this.

“But…” They continue. “I wouldn’t mind continuing like this.” They sign to you, smiling. Paws rest on your sides, claws very delicately stroking along your naked body, and you can tell what they seem to want.

“Not too rough, okay?” You whisper, hands running along their fluffy arms. Your request is met with a nod, and they steadily lift you up in their paws. They’re very gentle with you, knowing your usual limits, and you can’t help but moan as they slowly pull you off of them.

Your eyes meet, and you nod. They grip you a bit tighter, and push you back down onto their member. You moan out, loud this time. You don’t need to hold back your moans anymore.

They slide in deep, deeper than usual. So much that it causes you to gasp in surprise as you feel a notable bulge in your tummy. You then realize that you’re just above their knot, about 9 inches of beasthood inside of you. “Fffuuck….” You stumble over your words as you try to mention just how much of them was inside you. Gosh you were pretty much incoherent already.

A gentle nuzzle against your cheek refocuses your head. It was their way of asking you if you were okay during these sessions. “I’m fine, just… wow…” You cup their muzzle in your hands, kissing them softly. “Keep going.” You whisper between hot breaths.

They oblige, and you feel yourself being bounced and ground against. Fuuck… You grip their arms tight, moaning eagerly with each thrust and bounce and grind. Every bounce threatened to tie their knot with you. At this point you had a feeling you were finally gonna take it, and you could feel yourself inching closer and closer to a powerful orgasm.

Then it hits. You were so lost in how good everything felt that you didn’t quite notice that you were inching further and further down onto their knot. At least, until it eventually slipped inside of you.

You let out a lustful, eager moan, body shaking as you cum from the sudden sensations. You make quite the mess of yourself and your partner. But they’re not quite done yet.

They grind into you, their huffs and growls turning to whines and panting. They’re definitely close, but you’re too far gone from your own orgasm to do much more but moan and grasp at their arms, desperate to feel them fill you. “C-cum for me…” You whimper out through shaky breaths.

As if flipping a switch, you can feel them do just that. Claws scrape against your skin, not enough to draw blood. All the while that thick beasthood inside you throbs as it unloads rope after rope of hot Gaur cum inside you.

All you can really do is whimper, feeling your tummy bloat further from just how much cum was being loaded into you. It felt incredible, though, feeling that warmth spread in places nothing else could quite hit. It’s enough that you feel yourself losing your ability to keep yourself up, your partner’s paws the only thing keeping you from collapsing.

Once both your orgasms had subsided, your partner draws you into a warm embrace, holding you on top of them. You melt into their fluffy warmth, panting weakly. You finally took their knot. After so long you finally managed to take it.

If you could purr you’d be doing so right about now, as you find yourself relaxing a bit more than you thought you would. In fact you can feel yourself slipping into exhaustion. But it’s alright, you can just clean up in the morning.

Those fluffy paws stroke gently along your back, as your partner probably realizes you’re about to pass out. A blanket is draped over you, and you soon give into the warm comfort of sleep.


End file.
